


Something to remember me by

by radioactivesaltghoul



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, softer than you'd expect for back alley sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: Rey is afraid that Rose will forget about her now that their band has completed the last show of their tour. Rose is pretty damn certain she’ll never forget Rey, who she’s been harboring a crush on for ages...but she’s not going to say no to Rey’s parting gift.





	Something to remember me by

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote some quick reyrose (desertrose, desertflower, whatever you want to call the name of this sweet, sweet ship) smut for the end of rose recognition month, and QueenOfCarrotFlowers is awesome and she made me a gorgeous moodboard to go with it!

“I can’t believe we just finished the last show of the tour,” Paige says as she helps Rose load her drumset into the van.

“I can’t believe we went on tour, period.” It took their band three years to get to the point where they were able to gain enough traction to go on a four-month tour across the US, but all the hard work paid off. They were good when their band only consisted of Rose, Paige, and Jessika, but the addition of Rey as their bassist had been the piece they’d been missing. 

Paige laughs. “Yeah, that too,” she says, smiling. “I’m excited to go home for a few weeks, though.”

“Me too,” Rose says, although there’s a twinge of unhappiness as she thinks about the fact that their (well-deserved, if she’s being honest) break will be two months away from this.

Specifically, two months away from Rey.

“Well, that’s the last of the equipment,” Jessika says as she arranges everything in the back of the van. “Thank god. I’m beat.”

“If you’re going back to the hotel, I’m coming, too,” Paige says. “I think I’m going to sleep for about twelve hours.”

Jessika turns to Rose and Rey, who has just come out of the back door of the club. “You guys coming?”

Rose and Rey exchange glances. She’s tired, sure, but she doesn’t want to waste the time she has left with Rey tonight. “I think I may stay out a little longer,” Rey says, looking at Rose. “I’m not quite ready to turn in yet." 

“Rose?” Paige asks. The sisters have always been close, and even though Rose has never said anything about her crush on their bandmate, she’s pretty sure Paige has picked up on it. Rose can’t tell if she’s imagining the amused glint in her sister’s eye or not.

Rose shakes her head. “You two go on ahead. We’ll see you in the morning.” 

Oh, Paige definitely knows what Rose is up to. She smirks at them and as she’s hugging Rose goodbye, she whispers “Have fun tonight,” in Rose’s ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rose whispers back, causing Paige to snort. She doesn’t say anything else, however, and Rose is grateful that her sister isn’t going to be obvious about her teasing. 

With Jessika and Paige driving the van away, Rey turns to Rose. “Shall we?” Rose nods, then follows her into the club.

They’d had a good turnout for an indie band, and even though the club is small, it’s still packed. Rey leads the way to the bar, then turns to Rose. “What do you want?” she asks. 

“Just a beer.” She doesn’t want to get wasted tonight; losing control and confessing her feelings for Rey while drunk is an objectively bad idea. 

Rey flags down the bartender and orders two beers, shaking her head when Rose pulls out her wallet. “Let me buy you a drink,” she says. “It’s the least I can do.” Rose has no idea what she means by that; she’s still puzzling over it by the time the bartender hands them their drinks. They find a corner where it’s just a little less crowded than the rest of the club, but they still have to stand close together in order to hear each other talk.

Well, okay, maybe they don’t _have_ to, but neither of them is making any move away.

“I’m glad you stayed out with me,” Rey says. “Can you believe the tour is over? I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself, staying put for two months.”

“I know,” Rose agrees.

There’s a pause as she wonders if it would be weird to express how conflicted she feels about it, but Rey beats her to it. “I’m going to miss you, you know,” she confesses. “I don’t like leaving people.”

Rose knows exactly why that is, and she feels her heart twist at Rey’s confession. “I’m going to miss you, too,” she says. After four months of constant close contact, it’s going to be strange for the band to be apart, even though she’ll be with Paige the whole time. Rey smiles at her. It’s probably too dark in the club for her to see Rose’s blush, which is good, because Rose can’t tell if the sudden tension she’s feeling low in her belly is one-sided or not.

They finish their drinks, chatting about the tour and what they’re going to do with their time off. They’re both spending time with their families; while Rose is spending it in Boston with her blood relatives, Rey is spending it in New York with her found family, which consists of her foster brother Finn and his partner, Poe.

Neither of them is quite ready to leave after they finish their drinks, but neither of them wants to order another round. “Do you want to dance?” Rose finds herself asking.

She’s worried that it will cross a line that Rey doesn’t want to cross, but to her surprise, her bandmate fixes her with a huge smile that puts a whole flock of butterflies in Rose’s stomach. “I thought you’d never ask.” She takes Rose’s hand and leads her onto the dance floor. Neither of them lets go once they’re in the middle of the crowd; on the contrary, now that they’re in a crowd with music pumping, Rey pulls Rose in and wraps her arms around Rose’s shoulders. And what else can Rose do, other than lean into the whole dream-like situation? 

When they get jostled by someone drunkenly stumbling past them, they pull each other closer and don’t let go. Somehow, Rose’s hands are on Rey’s hips, fingers curled through the belt loops on Rey’s jeans. It’s too loud to talk, but they don’t need to. Their body language is enough to get the message across. Their foreheads are pressed close together; it feels oddly intimate for the setting, and Rose is wondering if she should say something about it.

As if reading Rose’s mind, Rey tilts her head, bringing her lips close enough to brush the shell of Rose’s ear as she asks “I need some fresh air. Come with me?” The sensation of Rey’s breath against her skin makes Rose shiver despite the heat of the room around her. Something light and jittery races under her skin; she can’t help but wonder if Rey feels it, too.

Nodding, Rose pulls away just enough to make movement across the crowded dance floor possible until they’re standing outside behind the club, back where the night began. They’re still holding hands, even though there’s no risk of losing each other in the crowd now that they’re alone. 

“I meant it when I said I was going to miss you, you know,” Rey says, using her free hand to tuck a strand of Rose’s hair behind her ear. She doesn’t move her hand away after, instead allowing her fingers to trail down Rose’s neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Rose hopes the next two months fly by. She says as much to Rey, who bites her lip and looks away. (Not that Rose is paying _that_ much attention to Rey’s lips. Honest.) A moment later, she seems to come to a decision, because she looks back up at Rose and says, “I want to give you something to remember me by.” 

“What?” Rose asks, confused. “How could you possibly think I would—” She’s cut off by the sudden action of Rey’s lips pressing against hers. Rose reacts on instinct, wrapping her arm around Rey’s waist to pull her closer as the kiss deepens, Rey’s tongue slipping into Rose’s mouth. For all the time she’s spent fantasizing about this moment, her fantasies don’t even come close to how surreal it is to finally kiss the bandmate she’s been half in love with for the past four months. Rose has spent a lot of time imagining where their hypothetical first kiss would happen, but she never imagined it would be while Rey had her pressed up against the wall behind the venue for the last show of their tour.

How much time has Rey spent thinking about this? Maybe the lingering touches aren’t solely the product of Rose’s overly optimistic imagination. Rey has never said anything about any partners (past or present); Rose hadn’t even been certain that Rey liked women until just now. If present circumstances are teaching Rose anything, it’s that at the very least, Rey likes _one_ woman.

Rose’s hands don’t rest long on Rey’s waist before slipping underneath the hem of her cropped shirt, sliding up along her ribs and stopping when she realizes that her bandmate isn’t wearing a bra beneath her shirt. There’s a brief moment of hesitation—is it a good idea to hook up in a semi-public area where they were just on stage?—but then Rey groans as Rose’s thumbs brush her nipples and Rose stops giving a fuck about being in public, desperate to elicit more noises like that from Rey.

Even better, though, is the way Rey says “Rose,” the syllable sounding breathless and unfocused as Rose’s lips meet the skin of Rey’s neck and leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses. She’s tempted to leave a mark, but she’s not sure it’s a good idea to leave visual evidence of what they’re doing right now. Rose doesn’t need to spend the next two months fending off her sister’s teasing about the last night of their tour, and she’s not sure Rey wants the attention, either. 

One of Rey’s hands is cupping Rose’s cheek, but the other is lower, sliding up under the hem of Rose’s faux-leather skirt. It’s warm enough that Rose doesn’t need to wear tights, and Rey’s hand is warm as it trails up along the outside of Rose’s thigh. She pauses long enough to pull away. Rose freezes, certain she’s crossed a line somewhere. “No, it’s okay,” Rey whispers, pulling Rose’s hands down. “I like it when you touch me like that.”

That doesn’t make sense. She’s pulling away even though she likes Rose’s touch? Rose opens her mouth to speak, but once again, Rey stops her with a kiss. “Allow me,” she whispers against Rose’s lips. She waits for Rose to nod before dropping to her knees in front of Rose, and suddenly she understands. “Can I?” she asks, fingers toying with the hem of Rose’s skirt.

“Yes please,” Rose breathes, steadying her hands on Rey’s shoulders. They’ll have to be quick so as to avoid having an audience, but she doesn’t think that’s going to be a problem. Her nerves have been humming in anticipation ever since they watched Paige and Jessika drive away earlier.

“Oh, thank god,” Rey says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Rose’s knee. “I’ve wanted to do this for ages." 

Rey’s fingers running up Rose’s thighs to pull down her underwear are distracting, but Rose manages to get out a single word: “Really?”

“Mmhm.” Rose feels the vibrations of the affirmation against her thigh, where Rey is now trailing open-mouthed kisses against Rose’s skin. Her hands have pushed Rose's skirt up above her hip, but Rose doesn't have it in her to be self-conscious right now. Not when Rey's hands are resting on her hips, one of them sliding down to cup Rose's ass before she finally puts her mouth where Rose wants it. The first touch of Rey's tongue to Rose's cunt is pure bliss, the kind felt after months of not-so-one-sided longing. Rose claps a hand over her mouth, not wanting to capture the attention of anyone passing by on the street. This moment is for them, and them alone.

Rey hums, pleased by Rose's reaction. She continues her assault on Rose's core, working her faster than Rose thought was possible. Rose whines, which is not something that anyone has ever driven her to do before, but there's something special about Rey. There's always been something special about Rey.

Rey's lips and tongue feel even better than Rose could have ever imagined, and just when it starts to feel almost too much, Rey slides a finger in, rubbing that spot that Rose can never quite seem to easily reach on her own. "Fuck, Rey," she hisses through clenched teeth. It's a pity that she has to hold back; all she wants to do is tell Rey how amazing this feels and how beautiful she looks licking Rose's cunt. 

She knows they don't have much time—sooner or later someone is bound to come out the back door of the club and spot them—but it still feels like too soon before she's cresting, muffling her own moans with one hand clasped over her lips, the other tangled in Rey's hair. Rey works her through the aftershocks, then sits back, pulling Rose's skirt down as she does. Rose is sure she looks just as much a mess as Rey does right now, but that doesn't stop her from pulling Rey up for a kiss.

"I'm definitely not complaining," Rose asks once they've caught their breath a little bit, "but why now? Why not say something sooner? If I'd known—I mean, I have—I've had a thing for you for a while."

The lighting isn't great, but Rose has a feeling that Rey is blushing right now. "I don't want you to forget about me," she mumbles. 

"Rey," Rose says slowly. "It's only a two-month break. How could I ever forget about you?"

Rey kisses her again before answering. "People tend to forget about me," she says quietly. "And I don't want you to do that."

"I could never forget about you," Rose says. "Besides, you'll just be in New York. I'll be in Boston. It's an easy bus ride. Four, five hours, tops. We'll see each other again before the band comes back."

Even in the poor lighting of the alleyway, Rey's smile is blinding. "Promise?"

Rose is pretty sure her smile is blinding, too. "I promise." She pauses for a moment before adding, "You know, we have a couple of perfectly good hotel rooms booked in our names. I'm sure we can put one of them to good use tonight."

Rey laughs. "I'm very open to suggestions."

"Let's discuss them on our way back, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> i can sometimes be found on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) yelling about my unapologetic love of rose tico, among other things.


End file.
